Just Us Two
by BarCode432
Summary: Penny's best friend Lainey spends some time with Sheldon, while everyone else is busy. SEXUAL CONTENT. Sheldon/OC


**Moth: Hi :) it's been far too long! I wrote this cause i am in love with The Big Bang Theory, and I think Sheldon, regardless of him being annoying and egotistical, he is absolutely adorable. I tried my best to stick as closely to Sheldon as I could, there id possibly some OOC. Anyway...enjoy! Oh! Tell me how you like this, cause I was going to make this into a full on fanfic! Happy Reading! **

* * *

Knock, knock, knock.

"Lainey."

Knock, knock, knock.

"Lainey."

Knock, knock, knock.

"Lainey."

I stood by the door with a smile on my face. Once Sheldon was done knocking I opened the door.

"Yes, Sheldon?"

"Do you happen to know where Penny and Leonard are?"

"Aren't they on a date?" I said.

"I don't know, you tell me." He exclaimed. All i could do was smile. He stood there, still waiting for an answer. "You and Penny must've communicated somehow to discuss tonights schedule."

"Yes Sheldon, we did. And yeah they are on a date. "Penny said they'll be in here tonight, so it looks like I'll be kicked out."

"Nonsense, Penny would never do that." I giggled.

"She said it was only for tonight." I paused. "Uhm...would you mind if i hung out at your place?" Sheldon seemed kind of shocked by this. I could tell he was a little irritated as well. Then again it was Sheldon. "I promise i wont be a bother. I'm even thinking of going to sleep very soon." I inquired.

"I don't see why not." He exclaimed.

"Really? Thanks so much!" I grabbed my stuff and my pillow then locked up Penny's apartment. I followed him back into his apartment. "Are you gonna sit with me, or...?"

"Seeing as it is just us tonight, I would love to banter with you." I smirked. Sheldon could be kind of underestimated. Personally i loved when he was egotistical. He may have scolded me when i laughed, but I thought it was funny. "Something tells me its going to be a tad awkward for you." I ran my fingers through my auburn hair.

"Why do you say that?"

"Cause you'll just be sitting there, and I'll be talking about things I like. Including Star Wars, Star Trek, Green Lantern...the Flash. The list is endless." I chuckled and sat down on the couch. He sat in his usual spot. I scooted closer.

"Why don't we get a little crazy."

"What do you suggest?" I grabbed Penny's apartment key and went back over there. Figuring Sheldon had never had much alcohol i began with something light but something that could loosen him up and make us tipsy. I locked the apartment again and showed Sheldon what I had. "Oh my dear I don't drink."

"C'mon Sheldon. It's just us. All we're gonna do is have a bit to drink and and talk." He contemplated this choice. "I rarely ever drink either, but if you don't want this to be awkward then lets do it."

"Or maybe if you liked the things i did it wouldn't be awkward." God if it wasn't for how adorable he is i'd scream at him.

"Sheldon." I scolded

"Fine. One drink. But nothing else."

"Okay, okay, nothing else." I exclaimed. I opened up a bottle and took a big sip. Tasty. "Your turn." I fixed the night shirt I was wearing. Sheldon looked at me and then at the bottle. "Its me. You've monitored me and I'm not sick." I exclaimed.

"Okayy!" He took a big sip and the set the bottle down. But he took another one and another one. "Boy that's yummy." I giggled and took the bottle back. I took a few more big sips and the Sheldon took the bottle and it it next to him.

I felt the champagne start to work its way.

"Hey Sheldon...haha I just realized...haha I don't got pants on." Sheldon giggled.

"Oh my Lord you don't!" I snickered. I tried to reach for the bottle but it was too far away. I crawled over Sheldon but no use. I ended up straddling him. "What are you doing missy...hmm?" He was shocked. We were only tipsy. We looked at each other.

"I..." Before i knew it my lips were against his. I wasn't sure if i made the first move, or if he did, or if we did it together, but it happened. Sheldon and I pulled apart.

"I uh...i wont say anything if you won't." He exclaimed. I pulled myself closer to the physicist and kissed him this time. He knew how to use his tongue. Beneath me I could feel him growing. We pulled apart, looking at each other. Only inches away from each other. I began to unbutton my plaid nightshirt. After the fourth button he used his hands to push it down and expose my breasts. Still having my push up bra on he 'awed' me. I undid the clasp and very slowly pulled it off. Once the bra was off, Sheldon's hands massaged my back and gradually moved to front. I was a little nervous at first, but I reminded myself that it was Sheldon. I felt him buck his hips slightly and I giggled.

"Oh...my..." He began. Ever since I got here I handled the egotistical, annoying, and narcissist Sheldon. I couldn't help myself from starring at him. He had asked me a few times why I was looking, and there wasn't a great explanation. "Am I suppose to be feeling...this...good?" I giggled and pulled him closer to me.

"Mhmm..." I pulled my shirt completely off and I saw him sweat a little bit. I crawled off of him and began to rub his chest. "Do you want stay here or go to your bed?" Sheldon's bulge was getting bigger.

"I...uhm...well...here is quite fine." I moved my hands lower, which caused him to squeal from excitement a bit. "Are you quite...fine here?" I pulled his t-shirt off and then his long sleeve shirt.

"Come on, stand up Sheldon." I smirked. He did as i told him and unzipped his pants. I pulled them down and his hard cock sprang forth. I bit my lower lip and kissed his tip.

"Are you sure this is ok? I had no intention of being involved in coitus tonight." I giggled and kissed his tip again. "I-I hope i didn't force you into-holy crap that feels...amazing." He put his hands on my head. I grabbed Sheldon's hand and held it as I began to suck on his cock. I ran my fingers up and down his chest and looked up at him. "Lainey are you ok? You're making a great deal of choking noises."

"Awh yeah I'm fine Sheldon, but how does this feel?" I put his throbbing member down my throat and I heard him moan softly. He put his hands on my head and lightly grabbed my hair. I pushed him back in his place, and pulled his pants off. "Aren't I supposed to orally pleasure you as well Lainey?"i was a little shocked that he asked me.

"Do you want to?" I asked sucking on his tip again. He pulled me up swiftly and we looked at each other. "Sheldon...don't you find this really hot?" He didn't say anything but he kissed my neck. He began to bite me very softly. I sat down on the couch and he got on his knees in front of me. As i began to pull my panties off, he put his hands on mine and helped. He placed them neatly on my clothes. I had never had a boy go down on me, so it was really nerve wracking. It seems kind of embarrassing. I've had sex, but not cunnilingus from anyone. "Sheldon no boy has ever done this to me before."

"Do you want to stop?" He asked quietly. I shook my head no. I put my legs on Sheldon's shoulders and he pulled me close to him. "I promise i will be gentle, I've never done this either." He spread my legs apart and I soon felt his tongue slide across my clit. He began to suck on it and i moaned softly.

"Sh-Sheldon..." I breathed out his name, and felt him grab my hand. With his left hand he slid a long finger inside me and began to move it in and out. "Shit that feels amazing..." I curled my toes and bucked my hips a little bit. He began to get faster with his movements "Ohhh ohhh my god Sheldon stop..."I shuddered.

"Lainey, are you ok? Did I hurt you?" I sat up and kissed him again.

"No, but you sit down." I exclaimed. Sheldon did as he was told and I grabbed something out of my nightshirt pocket. "Here put this on." Sheldon looked at me so innocently. "What?" I asked sweetly.

"I don't know how to put a condom on." I giggled and helped him put it on. He was so hard. It made me even wetter. I climbed on top of him and kissed his lips. Before i knew it Sheldon thrusted and entered me. The two of us were breathing heavily. "I assume that felt good?" He asked. I nodded and began to move up and down on his hard on. Sheldon didn't know what to do with his hands. Grabbing both of them i placed them on my chest and began to grind on him.

"Does this feel good?" Sheldon nodded and began to thrust. "Holy crap you feel so amazing Sheldon." I giggled a little and bent down and kissed him. He was blushing, which I thought was so cute. I wasn't sure if dirty talk would fit Sheldon. I gave it a try. "Yeah you like being inside me..." Sheldon had the tip of his tongue between his lips and he nodded. I bit my lower lip and then got off of him.

"Are we done?" He asked confused.

"No love, but now i want you to get on top of me." I laid down on the couch and he crawled on top. I grabbed his member and put him at my entrance. He knew to thrust and it felt so freakin amazing. "Sheldon..." I breathed out. He had a dumb smile on his face. He kissed my neck and began to thrust harder. I wrapped my arms around him and moaned. I could feel my core getting warmer and my whole body begin to tingle.

"Lainey...you're so beautiful." He murmured. "And you feel so great." I closed the space between us and as he kissed me my orgasm washed over me. I used my legs to push him in deeper and i felt my body shake a little bit.

"Fuck oh my god Sheldon...fuck Sheldon." As i felt my walls squeeze around his member his face got even more flushed. The alcohol had faded. Sober, Sheldon looked like he was having an amazing time. He kept thrusting a few more time and then he began to grunt and moan. His last move was an extremely passionate kiss. Breathing heavily and him still inside me, we gazed at each other.

"You were really great Sheldon." I smiled innocently.

"As were you." I giggled and kissed Sheldon again. "I quite enjoyed coitus." Sheldon exclaimed as he crawled off me. Putting his underwear and pants on, he then handed me my night shirt, and I got dressed. It was a night well spent.


End file.
